


The Weight of a White Rose

by P0tAto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, It’s 2 am this will do, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i can’t write tags can you tell, no beta we die like Glenn, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tAto/pseuds/P0tAto
Summary: ”When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that the rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers.”It’s the Garland moon and the monastery is in high demand for roses. Basically, Sylvain and Felix make each other garlands and they both won’t admit who it’s for.Literally the whole monastery is gay and none of them are going to admit to it because of their parents.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Weight of a White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and up for the F bomb. Shouldn’t include any inappropriate content atm other than that. Can’t say what the future may hold  
> *scheming laugh*
> 
> Rating may be subject to change
> 
> (I wrote this at 1 am please don’t kill me I’ll look over it in the morning I promise)

”When _the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that the rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers.”  
  
_

_^*^*^*^*^_

Hazy trickles of moonlight stream through the shutters in Felix’s window, the first foreboding of the Garland Moon. Tomorrow the greenhouse and surrounding gardens will be consumed by women noble and common alike, hoping to catch the eye of some nobleman willing to knock them up with a “crest baby” as Sylvain aptly put it. How nonsensical.

Scoffing, he stands, rising to get a better look out of the window at the offending flowers. It’s probably the last time he’ll get to see them as the bushes will have been picked clean by breakfast- or at the very least swarmed with bodies that make better doors than windows.

Earlier, Felix recalled he made a friendly bet with Sylvain: which Blue Lion would receive the most garlands? He had laid his bets on the boar, who would receive many garlands from most girls at the monastery out of obligation rather than any actual interest. He almost pitied him for it. Emphasis on almost. Sylvain had bet on himself, being the pretentious philanderer he is.   
  
If Felix were to win, Sylvain had promised to buy him a Zoltan blade- a hefty penalty for his loss. However, he seemed pretty certain he would be winning the bet, his womanising promising to bear fruits. When approached with what he wanted from Felix if he were to lose, the man had just shrugged and put simply, “I’m sure I’ll think of something.” The hell was that supposed to mean? Who places the idea of a bet without having means of a gain on their side? Surely there must be _something_ he wants? Heck, if this is Sylvain trying to worm his way into using Felix’s room as a temporary haven from angry women again, he can dam well go somewhere else.   
  


He isn’t going to sleep with him again. Not knowing Sylvain is thinking of someone else. Someone that isn’t him.

Drawing a sigh, he slips back into the comfort and guaranteed oblivion of sleep. Maybe if he’s lucky he’ll sleep in like he’s supposed too on weekends and miss the throng of fawning females. If the goddess is feeling particularly sympathetic, she’ll let him sleep away the whole month entirely- though both the former and latter are entirely unlikely. Much less any form of sleep at all.

^*^*^*^*^

The usual clamour of the dining hall fills Felix’s ears as he half listens to Caspar’s daily morning monologue. Today’s topic is some fat monastery cat he and Ashe found in the kitchen pantry. Hardly surprising with the amount of felines Rhea insists on keeping around- especially now that the professor is feeding the things. He can’t exactly say he minds them though. Perhaps he should take one in, something else to do in the evenings.

He’s about to head off when Sylvain’s fiery head bobs through the crowd, thankfully still unadorned. He moves to sit next to Felix, plate piled high with toast and running fried eggs. A Saturday special.

“Mornin’ Fe!” He sprays through a mouthful of said toast. Goddess knows how he gets any invitations to dine. Felix shoots him one of his glares and he makes sure to clear his mouth before speaking again. “So! Got any garlands yet?” Of course that’s what’s on his mind. He doesn’t know why he guessed any differently. The day Sylvain Jose Gautier’s head isn’t filled with what he likes to call a manner of courtship is the day Ferdinand forgets who he is.   
  


“No. And If I did you’d be the last to know. Dare I ask if you have?”

”Uhm, not yet, no.” At that Felix spares a smirk. Hopefully things will stay that way. Thankfully Sylvain doesn’t notice, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. “Anyway, are you gonna make any? I meant to ask yesterday. Manuela clued me in to a patch of roses she and Dedue cultivated in exchange for a favour. They should be untouched and there should be enough for all four of us- if you want some that is!”

Sylvain’s eyes are expectant, hopeful almost. Oh, how he could get lost without complaint in their coppery depths. A pool of his desire. But now isn’t the time for such things. There can never be a time for such things.   
  


But...

What if there was?   
The thought was fleeting at best, yet Felix’s mind still clamoured for the question to be answered.

No. It couldn’t be. Felix is a man. So is Sylvain. They couldn’t possibly... Not in public... Fuck it.

“Yes.”

”Yes?”

”Yes, I’m going to make one.” 

“Really? I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting an answer.”

”Then why did you ask?” Choosing to ignore the question, Sylvain inquires instead, “Who’s the lucky lady?” Well, we’re all in now.

”There isn’t one.” Noting that Caspar has left, Felix gets up to drop of his plate, leaving Sylvain to mull that one over in silence. A sparring session will clear his mind. He can regret whatever he said later. This is a hurdle for future Felix to jump.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> This will be multiple chaptered and I’ll try and get the next one out within the next 2 weeks. A month at the very extreme 😅
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment! It really helps with motivation plus it’s nice to come back to!
> 
> Next chapter will be Sylvain’s POV so I’m looking forward to that! *rubs hands together*
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night! 🌈


End file.
